The present invention relates to a method for cleaning the surface of an external wall of a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for cleaning the surface of an external wall of a building comprising the steps of applying a cleaning agent to the surface of an external wall of a building and subjecting the external wall surface having the cleaning agent applied thereto to washing with water, etc. to thereby clean the external wall surface, in which the scattering of the cleaning agent containing soil around the building is prevented.
The surface of the external wall of the building is exposed to the air, so that soil is deposited and gradually heaped up on the external wall surface due to the dust contained in the air, exhaust gas, etc. Consequently, periodic cleaning of the external wall surface is desired.
Among various conventional methods for cleaning the surface of such an external wall, the method is generally known in which a worker on a gondola 2 or the like connected to an upper end of a liftable arm wrist 1 as shown in FIG. 2 or suspended from the top of a building applies a liquid cleaning agent to the surface of an external wall 3 of a building to be cleaned through a nozzle 4 or the like, and in which after some time, the surface of the external wall 3 having the cleaning agent applied thereto is washed with water 5 by jetting the same thereonto through the nozzle 4 or the like, as shown in FIG. 3, to thereby remove soil 6 deposited on the surface of the external wall 3 as shown in the figure.
However, in the above conventional method, there has been a drawback in that, in the washing, the cleaning agent 7 containing soil is blown and scattered around the building by the water 5 having been jetted toward and collided against the surface of the external wall 3, so that the foul cleaning agent 7 soils neighboring buildings and trees and flows into sewerage.
Therefore, actually, the area where the cleaning operation can be performed according to the above conventional method, is very limited.